


Exposed

by callay



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingers In Mouths, M/M, Past Rentboy!Eggsy, Smut, because that's my jam, but mostly shy!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/pseuds/callay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harry – “ he says, a helpless plea, and at the same time, Harry says, “Oh, my lovely boy,” in a single hot breath, and takes Eggsy into his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a larger rentboy!Eggsy fic I was trying to write, but I got hung up on this idea instead. It conveniently fits into [Hartwin Week](http://hartwinweek.tumblr.com)'s "first time" theme.
> 
> Unbeta'd and unbrit-picked - let me know if anything jumps out at you.

Eggsy falls back onto the bed and then Harry is on top of him, leaning over him and kissing him, with long, lingering kisses that press Eggsy’s head back against the blankets. Eggsy kisses back hard, sucking on Harry’s tongue when it pushes into his mouth, tangling his own tongue against it. His heart is pounding in his ears, his whole body buzzing with the thrill of Harry against him.

After a long moment, Harry pulls away, straightening up. He’s at the foot of the bed, between Eggsy’s knees where Eggsy’s sprawled back over the blankets. For a moment Harry just looks down at Eggsy, dark eyes scanning slowly over him – down his bare chest, over his stomach shuddering with quick breaths, right to Eggsy’s cock tenting his trousers.

A jolt of need runs through Eggsy at the feeling of Harry’s gaze on him. He spreads his knees further, tilts his hips up, grinning shameless up at Harry. “Like what you see?”

Harry’s eyes linger. “Very much,” he says finally, and the words send a rush of heat through Eggsy.

This is not good, thinks Eggsy. Well, it’s good, all right, anticipation tingling through Eggsy’s veins – but it’s also bad, because inside him, something shivery and fragile is blooming, nervousness and excitement in one tense knot. This isn’t a job, or some random hook-up, either – this is _Harry Hart_. He can’t fuck this up.

He swallows back the nerves. He knows what he’s doing, he tells himself, and traces his hands down his stomach to the waistband of his trousers, watching Harry through half-lidded eyes. He undoes the flies and then slides the trousers off with a slow roll of his hips. He can tell it’s working on Harry, who’s watching him greedily. Confidence surges through Eggsy. Harry’s just a man, after all, and Eggsy’s very good at making men want to fuck him.

He kicks off his trousers and sits up, reaching down to pull off his socks. But Harry gets there first, sinks to his knees in front of the bed.

“Oh,” says Eggsy, surprised. Harry’s hand is on his ankle, warm and rough, and with his other hand he pulls off Eggsy’s sock.

It’s unexpected and just _weird_ , looking down and see Harry kneeling in front of him. Eggsy’s heart pounds in his throat as Harry moves on to his other sock. Then Eggsy’s down to just his boxers, and okay, he can take it from here – he’ll move further back onto the bed, plant his feet and arch his back to slide his boxers off his hips, that’s a good one –

But Harry holds him where he is with a hand around his ankle. “Stay here, please.”

“Okay,” says Eggsy, nerves twisting his stomach. This is unfamiliar territory. Most guys he’s with are pretty single-minded, probably would already have him starkers and on his belly. Harry’s just trailing his hands gently up Eggsy’s calves. Eggsy swallows. He doesn’t know what to do. Harry’s hands feel hot against his skin, calloused and foreign.

Harry makes his way to Eggsy’s thighs, hands sliding up over the muscle. Tingles of arousal are rushing to Eggsy’s cock, but he can barely enjoy it when he’s so caught up in the tense pound of his heart. What does Harry want? What is Eggsy supposed to do? He’s been with men who wanted some bizarre things, and he adapted eventually – but none of those men mattered like Harry does.

Eggsy shivers as Harry’s hands move to his hips, thumbing the shape of them. And then Harry’s fingers curl around Eggsy’s hips and hold him tight. And Harry’s eyes go to Eggsy’s cock, hard in his pants.

A shock of electricity shoots up Eggsy’s spine when he realizes it, how the bed is the perfect height for Harry to lean in between Eggsy’s legs, if he wanted to, and – and suck his cock.

It’s such an unexpected thought that he gasps in a shuddering breath and tries to squirm away, but Harry’s got him by the hips. Eggsy had been prepared, had planned to use all his best moves to drive Harry mad, had spent a long time picturing different positions and what would work best – but this hadn’t even crossed his mind.

Maybe he’s jumping to the wrong conclusion, he thinks – and then Harry leans in, and his mouth is on Eggsy’s cock. Even through the fabric Eggsy can feel the heat of it, the pressure of Harry’s lips as Harry mouths at the shape of him. When Eggsy tries to talk, his voice is small and strained. “What are you doing?”

Harry doesn’t answer aloud, just hums against Eggsy. He’s pressed close between Eggsy’s thighs and his mouth is warm and damp and tempting. Eggsy swallows the urge to tilt his hips up, nudge himself closer to that sweet warmth. His heart is pounding so hard it hurts.

After an unbearably long moment, Harry looks up. His eyes are bright and intense when they find Eggsy’s. “Well, my gorgeous boy – can I suck you off?”

The words spark through Eggsy, hot and strange. He can feel blood flushing his face, his stomach twisting up in confusion. “No, Harry, you don’t have to do that, please –“

Even he can barely understand the shock of fear that runs through him at the thought. Eggsy’s practically an expert on blowjobs, _getting_ one shouldn’t be that big a deal – it’s just that he’s never actually done it before. There’s not a lot of demand for giving a blowjob, at least among the blokes he’s been with.

“Wouldn’t you like me to?” asks Harry quietly. And he ducks his head again, curls his lips around the head of Eggsy’s cock, still caught his pants. Eggsy can feel Harry’s tongue, a slow hard lick, wet enough that it spreads through the fabric to Eggsy’s skin. Eggsy shudders, need rushing through his body.

He wants this, his whole body is begging for it, but he can’t get passed how strange it is. God, Harry’s too good to be on his knees with a cock in his mouth, he’s _Harry_ –

“Because I’d really like to,” continues Harry, low and intense, and shivers roll up Eggsy’s spine. He takes a shuddering breath. He doesn’t know what he wants, not at all, but he knows Harry wants it, and that should be more than enough.

“Okay,” he breathes. Pleased, Harry slides his hands to the waistband of Eggsy’s pants and tugs them down, enough that Eggsy’s cock springs free, bouncing up against his stomach.

Immediately Eggsy can feel Harry’s eyes focused on his cock, like a physical touch. Panic rushes suddenly through him. Instinctively his hands come down and curl over his cock, covering himself from Harry’s eyes.

“Eggsy? What is it?”

Eggsy’s voice catches in his throat. He doesn’t know if he can explain the mess of embarrassment and fear rolling through him, side by side with the thrill of desire. It’s just that he always sort of thought that blowjobs are more intimate than fucking, really, because you’re getting so close and personal with something so private. Being so vulnerable is terrifying, even if it’s Harry – especially if it’s Harry –

“Oh, Eggsy,” says Harry gently. And he leans in and kisses Eggsy’s hand. Eggsy gasps at Harry’s lips hot against his skin, the slow lingering kisses Harry presses to Eggsy’s fingers. Harry’s mouth is partly open, enough that Eggsy can feel the warm rush of his breath. Suddenly Harry’s tongue is on Eggsy, pure wet heat, pressing in between Eggsy’s fingers. Eggsy shudders.

“Wh-what are you –“

Harry pulls back, though not so far that the pound of Eggsy’s heart eases. Harry moves a hand from Eggsy’s hip to take Eggsy’s right hand in his, not lifting it from where it covers his left, just holding Eggsy’s fingers. “There’s no need to be shy, my dear boy.” His thumb traces over each of Eggsy’s fingers in turn, painting a stripe of wetness across them where they’re still damp from his mouth. “Please let me do this.”

His voice is low and earnest, and Harry has to look away from the intensity of his eyes. He looks between them instead, at Harry’s hand, long-fingered and elegant and so _big_ compared to Eggsy’s –

Eggsy bites his lip. He doesn’t know what to think. This isn’t _sex_ , for all Eggsy’s cock is aching with need, pressed between his hand and his abdomen – it’s something different but almost as strong, each little touch shivering across Eggsy’s whole body. There’s a deliberateness to Harry’s movements, an intensity that’s focused entirely on Eggsy. It cuts right to the vulnerability Eggsy was most afraid of, and it’s thrilling.

The pad of Harry’s thumb catches on Eggsy’s knuckle and he can’t help breathing out a little whimper, overwhelmed, confused.

“Eggsy,” says Harry, voice rough. He’s watching Eggsy’s face. “If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say so.”

Eggsy is caught by Harry’s eyes, hungry and gentle at once. Harry’s thumb brushes slow across Eggsy’s ring finger and Eggsy just shakes his head. He’s not exactly sure what he wants, but he knows it’s not for Harry to stop.

“In that case,” says Harry, “I would love to suck your cock, if you’d let me.”

The words send a shock of heat through Eggsy’s belly, embarrassment and arousal at once. And then another shock floods through him, because Harry leans down and slides Eggsy’s first two fingers into his mouth. Harry’s mouth is burning hot around Eggsy’s fingers, his tongue smooth and wet as Eggsy’s fingers slide against it, and Eggsy can’t breathe.

It feels like so much is happening in such a small area – Eggsy’s hands still loosely curled over his cock, which keeps twitching eagerly against his palm, and Harry’s hand intertwined with his, thumb still rubbing gentle, tantalizing circles over his skin, and Harry’s face, pressed in close to Eggsy, cheek rough against Eggsy’s thigh as he takes his fingers into his mouth. His lips are parted and he’s breathing around Eggsy’s fingers, breath cool on his wet skin, then rushing warm over his left hand and beneath that, his cock.

Eggsy groans, low and helpless. Harry’s tongue is working against his fingers, strong and insistent, and by the time the sensation reaches Eggsy’s brain he almost feels like Harry’s mouth is already on his cock. His hips push up of their own accord, and his cock rubs against his own hand, a hint of relief from the urgent need but not even close to enough.

“Harry – please – I want you to –“

Harry’s eyes snap up to his, hot and excited. “Say it, Eggsy.”

Eggsy’s voice snags in his throat. He’s said the words so many times before, but never in this order. And never with Harry Hart looking up at him. “I – will you – will you suck my cock?” he manages, barely a whisper. The words feel like they have a physical weight on his tongue, and saying them heats his cheeks and sends shivers racing up his spine.

As soon as the words pass his lips, Harry is moving, letting Eggsy’s fingers slip from his mouth. He takes both of Eggsy’s hands by the wrists, grip gentle but firm, and presses them to the bed on either side of Eggsy’s thighs. Heat washes through Eggsy’s veins as Harry’s eyes land on his exposed cock.

“Harry – “ he says, a helpless plea, and at the same time, Harry says, “Oh, my lovely boy,” in a single hot breath, and takes Eggsy into his mouth.

With his hands around Eggsy’s wrists, he has to lean in, nose against Eggsy’s stomach, in order to wrap his lips around Eggsy. Eggsy’s lost as soon as the head of his cock is inside the wet heat of Harry’s mouth. It’s not like anything he’s felt before, Harry’s mouth moving around him, Harry’s tongue teasing at the head of his cock.

When Eggsy goes down on someone, he usually takes the guy in as deep as he can right away, usually uses his hand too. But Harry’s doing none of that, just holding still except for the gentle motions of his mouth, sucking and teasing at Eggsy with his tongue. Eggsy’s never realized how sensitive the tip of his cock is, or maybe that’s just what happens when Harry’s tongue is alternating little flicks and slow, broad licks across it. Soon every touch is almost unbearably, makes Eggsy gasp and squirm against the bed.

Gradually Harry starts to move down. He’s sucking loosely on the head of Eggsy’s cock and with each motion he takes in a little more, so that Eggsy’s cock slides further back along his tongue, so that his lips tighten a little more around Eggsy’s shaft. Eggsy’s so lost in the sensation of it he doesn’t realize until his cock is almost entirely in Harry’s mouth, Harry’s tongue curling wet along the length of it.

And then Harry pulls back, lips a tight, slick squeeze all the way up the length of Eggsy’s cock. Eggsy’s groan tightens into a whimper as Harry sucks hard on the oversensitive head of his cock, before he sinks back down, taking Eggsy back into the slick depths of his mouth. Eggsy barely gets in a shuddering breath and then Harry’s sliding back up again, starting a slow, steady rhythm.

Eggsy’s heart is hammering in his ears, need building tight and hot in his stomach. He keeps expecting Harry to speed up – that’s what Eggsy would do, that's what his body keeps expecting, heart tripping in anticipation – but Harry doesn’t speed up, just keeps sliding up and down his cock, slow and deliberate. It’s driving Eggsy mad, his whole body trembling in expectation of a harder pace and then not getting it, so that the need pulsing in his stomach twists back in on itself, tying itself into a huge, desperate knot low in his belly.

When he’s with a guy Eggsy usually says his name, gasps it when the he first puts it in, groans it when he looks close to coming – but he’s much too far gone to remember that now. The noises he makes now are unplanned, unrestrained: helpless groans that fall from his lips with every wet slide of Harry’s mouth, little whimpers whenever Harry’s tongue works hot and clever against him. It doesn’t seem to bother Harry, who hums around Eggsy until he moans at the way the vibration feels against his cock.

The slow rhythm of Harry’s mouth pushes Eggsy closer and closer to the edge, like the sea carving into a cliff, wave by wave, gradual but utterly inevitable. Every move Harry makes washes tingling heat over Eggsy’s whole body, until Eggsy’s drowning in it, muscles tensing, fists clenching in the sheets, shoulders rocking up off the bed, biting his lip as he’s almost dragged under –

“Stop,” he manages at the last moment, “stop –“ and Harry pulls off immediately. Eggsy shivers at the cool of the air on his cock, body aching for the heat and pressure of Harry’s mouth.

“Eggsy, what’s wrong?”

“Just – I’m close –”

“Then I must be doing well,” says Harry, leaning in like he’s going to take Eggsy back into his mouth, and Eggsy shivers, hands tightening in the sheets.

“No, you don’t have to, Harry –“

Harry’s hands find Eggsy’s and curl around them. “I want to taste you, Eggsy,” he says, voice rough. “Every last bit of you. I want everything from you, my perfect, beautiful boy.”

His words wash through Eggsy, burning hot, and Eggsy breathes in a gasp. He _wants_ to give Harry everything, more than he’s ever wanted anything. “Okay,” he manages.

Harry’s mouth is even better for its momentary absence, warm and slick on Eggsy’s cock. And suddenly Harry is moving fast, bobbing up and down Eggsy’s cock, lips tight and insistent. The rush of sensation is overwhelming and it’s barely a few heartbeats before it’s too much, before Eggsy is crying out, coming harder than he ever has in his life. His hips lift off the bed, pushing deep into Harry’s mouth, and Harry takes him, swallowing through every pulse.

It feels like much later that Eggsy collapses back flat on the bed. Harry pulls off gently and stands so he can lean over Eggsy, pressing him down against the bed, and kisses him. Eggsy tastes come and doesn’t care in the slightest, not when he’s thrilling at Harry’s lips against his. They kiss for a long time, slow, open-mouthed and messy, tongues tangling with gentle force.

Finally they break apart. Eggsy’s racing heartbeat has slowed, turned into a heavy, warm beat in his chest. His voice is hoarse when he asks, “What next?”

He still has a few good ideas – but he also thinks it might be worth listening to Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [calllay](http://calllay.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


End file.
